randomroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kinkan-Gihku War
There was a cold breeze the night the war began. I was sleeping in my bed, when the screams began. I bolted up from my bed and ran to my parents' room, only no one was there. "Daddy?" I called. "Daddy? Mommy? I heard my little sister cry out. "Alice!" I shouted, but there was no answer. A man came out of her room, a man I recognized. The leader of the Gihku tribe. His spear was dripping with crimson blood. Her blood. My sister, dead? It couldn't be! Alice was just a harmless six-year old. Surely he wouldn't kill a child in cold blood? Not even a man as cruel, evil, twisted, and mad as Aldor Banelin would murder sweet little Alice. Or would he? I didn't wait to find out. I grabbed the dagger I always kept with me and began sneaking toward him. Even when I was nine, I was known to be excellent with the blades my father, Lord Evian, kept in his cabinet. Mother didn't always approve of my using such weapons, but I didn't care. I had to learn to defend myself, right? Anyways, I went towards Banelin, watching his steely eyes for any signs of danger. At the last moment, he spotted me, and I froze. All he did, however, was cackle. "I would run now, if I were you." I considered it, but didn't. The last thing I saw was the end of his spear, and the floor rushing up to meet me. "Madeline. Madeline, you need to get up." My mother, proper as ever. She NEVER called me Maddie. EVER. "Maddie? Are you alright? Do you want some water?" That would be my father. He was so much more relaxed than my mother. My oldest brother, Nick, was like my mom, while my second oldest brother, Daniel, and my younger brother, Jack, were more like me and Dad. Alice was sort of a combination of both. She could be super serious or totally insane, or both. ''ALICE. ''"Daddy, where's Alice?" He glanced at Mom and Nick, then turned back to me. "Honey, about Alice... She... She didn't make it." That's when I fainted again. ''Alice, floating in a sea of blood. Alice, screaming as she's slowly dying. ''The images replay themselves in my head even after I come to. Dan told me that Banelin stabbed her, and she died before too long, so she wasn't suffering for very long, at least. "I'll kill him. I'll kill him and I'll kill every last one of those filthy Gihkus," I snarled. Being one to stick to my word, I began training harder than ever before. I became known for my skill- and my willingness to kill. Before long, I was asked to kill someone. A gihku. I gladly accepted, and the employer even gave me the address to Banelin's private hideout. Before long, I had the perfect opportunity. Mom and Dad were both at some fancy banquet, and I knew my brothers wouldn't tell on me, at least not Dan and Jack. We could get Nick to be quiet about it all together. I crouched outside my house, ready to dart off in case I saw someone. I made my way to the address, forced the door open, and I was there. He was there. My dagger was there. In his leg. Deep. Maybe even to the bone. I ran away as fast as I could, sure that he couldn't survive a cut so deep. On my arrival home, Dan ambushed me and asked, "Did you do it?" I replied, "Yes. He can't hurt us anymore." I was wrong.